bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Explore the Green
Posted by: Bekons (09/26/2019) * D-Rank, 4-6 Players Description "The TAP will need repair materials, for sure. Try to look for quality wood within the forest around the town. Saves transport costs." - blackboard with several sketches of the TAP, along with plenty of other sketches and drawings. Journals Tai Navitus (09/26/2019) I helped move the Astral Pearl (dumb name, we should rename it) part of the way to the place where it’s being repaired, so I guess it’s only right that I help find materials while its still being moved to prepare for its arrival. I’m working with two people I’ve never met and Grimshaw and Garruk, it feels good to be with Grimshaw and the Hits, even fractured. Hope these other two are up to snuff...they wear heavy armor! And we have that genasi that I see sometimes, I think he punches and kicks. We make our way to a town outside Eleria, approaching it and seeing a small fog coming out from the forest, the tree’s far too close together. I can’t see anything odd through the thicket of trees, but we only hear birds. I try to gaze through the trees but the fog and the thicket are thick. And the birds are watching us far too often and closely. The road is well worn, a sign pointing north, back the way we came, and another arrow pointing to the east. We discuss what exactly we are looking for as Grim begins to try and chop down a tree, but it's covered in thick thorns from the thickets. We discuss the logistics of where and what plane we are on, and Garruk has an existential crisis. To Lundy! We see a source of light, not from a fire, but the dwarf with the owl starts scouting with his owl. Its Orcs! Just fellow travelers. P.S.A Hoods, not all “monstrous” races are evil. Garruk and Grim are literally psychopaths and try to battering ram a gate. The orcs are not impressed with us as we realize Lundy is mostly orcs.We joke as we rest for the night, a forge nearby, a lumber mill at the docks. We enter the inn, its typical. Bard in the corner, tavern. People are looking at the ship and totally paying for its damages. We discuss inn ratings, pay for rooms for the night, and take our rooms. Kolt opts to pay for his own room, Garruk and Torrent to another, and the rest of us to the last room. I cast my new Home Dome and hide inside. The rest is good, the beds are kind of lumpy. I have breakfast, its okay. Certainly not worth three astral diamonds. Garruk and Torrent seemed to have strange dreams. As did Torkam. We eat breakfast soup. Gross. And we approach the forge near the inn. And a dwarf is here. Torkam takes over. Thank goodness. Goblins that left the forest lived near a mine. He tells us to ask about the wood at the lumber mill, and that sulfurous smell is coming off of special flames. Wilson the dwarf and Torkam seem to have a good rapport, the goblins ran off from the forest because of a “scuffle”. The docks are...a poor part of town, closer to the beach, but its poorer. We meet goblin fishmongers, three hours away to the south are the mines. The miller is greedy, but tells us about giant wolves and rumors about loud roars in the forest, to the south where the good quality wood is. We continue walking, heading towards the mines, but we’re not losing our path, though it is a bit...strange. The thickets seem to be against us, and the rain is falling heavily. We encounter an abandoned camp, and another one after as we mark the map. I let Torkam take over navigation, I need to focus on the map and making clear markings. We get lost in the thicket, and continue travelling. A grove full of creatures, glancing at us, every now and then, just enough to be giving off creepy vibes. The trees in the next place as Torkarm corrects our path, finding trees missing their leaves, and some branches. A flap of wings, and our Owl friend sees something, but who knows what. Torkarm thinks its a green dragon, so we start hiding and looking for ways to avoid it. We fail. It’s a green dragon. And it knows magic. Oh. My. Goodness. This thing is breathing poison on us, flying circles around us. Lots of people going unconcious, missing attacks, being terrified and missing. I summon the earth to attack this creature, and keep clipping it but not getting my teeth in as it tries to eat Torrent, while Garruk and Grimshaw pelt it with Javelins and Torkarm continues to heal people as they go down. Take some scales, its head, and as we try to rest… We try to cut down a tree we need, but it's insane...the forest has a voice, a protector, perhaps a nature spirit or druid. And the animals serve it. An ancient green dragon. It cracks the ground, revealing glittering something...but we’re running so. Gather materials at your own risk. We pissed off the orcs, tried to smooth the relationship with them, and failed to make much headway beyond slaying an entire dragon. The mines are safer for now. 2 Pips, 510 gold from selling scales of the dragon